I Still Love You
by ruiiko
Summary: Miku had managed to not think about her relationship with Gumi from years ago, for five years straight. Her life was fine as it was. She was getting married, soon, and was convinced she was in love. But a run on with Gumi in the streets brings back all the memories they shared together.


**So, I've been reading my past Gumi and Miku stories. The "Better off without you" kinda inspired me, so I guess this is kinda a sequal to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Miku saw her today.

It had been so long, so Miku was surprised to see her. How long had it been? Almost 5 years now? Wow. Time sure seemed to fly. But she didn't seem to be any different from what Miku remembered. She was still that same happy, cheery, carrot head self she had remembered from years ago.

Gumi.

Just looking at her brought back so many memories. Good memories, bad memories, among others. Miku didn't even know what to say, seeing her green haired friend.

Well, she supposed she couldn't really call Gumi her friend anymore. She didn't really know what exactly to call her. So much had happened between them, and all these years she had managed to not think of it, but just one look at Gumi and she remembered the very thing that split them apart.

Gumi was her ex girlfriend.

They had gone out for a little over 2 years, and had been through hell and back together. She remembered confessing her love to Gumi on the ferris wheal and kissing her, and how they went out after that. They had been ridiculued together for being a lesbian couple, but managed to over come everything together, because their love was so strong. She remembered all the nights Gumi slept in the same bed, and how she had been kicked out of her own home because her parents were homophobic.

And of course, she remembered breaking up with Gumi.

She had to stay strong in front of Gumi. She broke up with her by saying she didn't feel the same way she felt for her anymore. And five months after breaking up, she found a new love. She convinced herself she was straight the whole time, and the two years she was with Gumi was just a phase.

But that wasn't it.

She didn't want to break up with Gumi. She loved that girl, dearly. But she was sick of it. Sick of it all. It was eating her inside. She was sick of all the bullying, and seeing Gumi cry because of it. She was tired of having Gumi come home to her, crying her eyes out because someone kept her after school beating her. She was tired of having to go after people to call them out on hurting Gumi. She was tired of being denied her rights, by her own friends and teachers. She was tired of all the hurting and pain. Wasn't love supposed to be the most wonderful feeling anyone could feel? Then why didn't it feel like it, when she was with Gumi? Why didn't it feel like that one night on the ferris wheal? How could something that was so 'wrong', feel so right?

She had figured if she broke up with Gumi, it would end all their suffering. No more pain. No more tearfull nights. No more beatings. And maybe, if she cut off all her ties with Gumi and started dating boys, people would leave her alone.

She hadn't meant for Gumi to be hurt by anyone, least of all herself. That wasn't what Miku wanted at all. But she couldn't take it anymore, it was for Gumi's sake.

Miku had managed to go 5 years without remembering her green haired love. Infact, she was going to marry Kaito soon. But after seeing Gumi, she wasn't sure if she loved Kaito anymore. No, she knew she didn't love Kaito. He was just a scapegoat to convince herself she was straight. But every second she spent with him made her realise just how unhappy she was. She couldn't do anything about it, though. She was straight, now. And she was getting married. She had realised this whole time, being with Kaito, she just missed Gumi this whole time. Gumi was her true love.

And even after all this time, she still loved her.

Miku just couldn't get that carrot head off her mind, now.

The two had stopped dead in the middle of the street, mouths hanging open as they examined eachother.

"...Gumi?" Miku was speechless.

"Miku?" Gumi was equally as speechless.

They just stood there, looking eachother over, not beileving their eyes.

"Wow, it's been so long!" Gumi laughed, opening her arms.

Miku accepted the hug, her mind feeling hazy. "I know, huh? Five years almost, eh?"

"You haven't changed one bit!" Gumi pulled away, still holding Miku's arms, so she could look over the teal haired girl. "Well, you have become more beautiful." Gumi admitted shyly.

Miku couldn't help but blush. "W-well. You're not too bad yourself."

The two stepped away from eachother, quiet for a moment.

"So, how have you been?" Gumi smiled.

It took a moment for Miku to find words. "I... I'm good. How've you been?"

"I'm not bad. I'm just out with some friends, right now." She said, looking back. A few of her friends were sitting around a picnic table. Nobody Miku had ever seen before.

"Oh, that's cool." Miku nodded.

"So..." Gumi's voice trailed off for a moment.

"Miku, guess what?" Gumi had a smile on her face.

"What?" Miku asked.

"I'm getting married." She grinned, her cheeks glowing brightly.

Miku was speechless. Even if she was getting married to Kaito soon, she still felt sad that Gumi was getting married. That meant that she didn't like her anymore, didn't it? "O-oh." Miku swallowed nervously. "T-to who?" Chances were Miku didn't know the person, but she couldn't help but wonder. It didn't hurt to ask.

"Well... you might not know her, but her name is Iroha. She's a total sweetheart."

Miku's heart was caught in her throat. Her head was throbbing. She was getting married to a girl? She hadn't gone straight at all? She wasn't getting married to a man? Miku didn't know what to say. She felt bad for breaking up with Gumi now, and going out with Kaito. She felt even worse, considering she was going to marry Kaito soon, too, considering she didn't even love him like she loved Gumi. She just didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at Gumi in shock and disbelief.

"...Kaito?"

Miku heard Gumi saying something, but she was still off in her own world. Gumi hadn't tried changing herself? Did that mean she was still going through tough times? Or was she happy? What was Iroha like? Did she treat her better than Miku ever treated her? Gumi did say this girl was a total sweet heart, after all...

"Miku?" Gumi touched Miku's shoulder, snapping her out of it.

"I-I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Miku asked, her voice hoarse.

Gumi stared at her for a moment, before laughing. "Oh, Miku. You really haven't changed at all. You're still the same spacy air head from years ago. I asked if you were still going out with Kaito."

"O-oh. Yeah, I am." Miku looked away. She wished she wasn't. She wasn't sure if she should tell Gumi she was getting married to him soon, or not.

"Well, that's great!" Gumi smiled. "Are you-"

"Gumi!" A voice cut her off. The green haired girl turned, one of her friends were calling her over. Her friend had long pink hair tied into a pony tail, and was quite petite.

"Hold up a second, I'll be right there!" She called back to her friend, waving to her. She then turned back to Miku. "I'm sorry, I must go now. It was a pleasure seeing you again!" Gumi smiled, reaching out for a hug, which Miku accepted.

"Take care now." Gumi said, patting Miku's back gently.

And with that, she was off. Miku stood there for a moment, watching Gumi rush back to her friends. Gumi sat next to the same girl who had called her over, and watched as the pair exchanged a kiss, as their hands connected. There were two other girls with her who were holding hands who rejoiced in an "awww". Miku could guess the 4 were on a double date. And she could also guess that the girl who kissed Gumi was Iroha.

Miku felt tears come to her eyes, but she smiled. "I'm glad you're happy now, Gumi."


End file.
